Hotel Secrets
by BillionDollarBitch
Summary: Randy and John get stuck rooming together in a hotel room with only one bed. What happens when Randy can't contain his feelings for his best friend any longer? Sorry the summary sucks, lol. WARNING: Slash, cursing.


**Title: **Hotel Secrets.

**Rating: **_M_ for Mature.

**Pairing: **Centon; Orton/Cena.

**Warnings: **Slash, cursing.

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately own neither of these men, but I made up the hotel staff!

**A/N:** Okay so this is one of the stories I dreamed up recently. Ever since continuing on in my WTCM story, I've been spending all my nights awake just typing random stories that I keep dreaming up. I'm pretty sure this is God's way of punishing me for what I've done to John in WTCM, lol. Anyway, sleep deprivation for me, means more stories for you! I really hope you enjoy this one! **P.S:** For those that read the first upload, I had to delete it & repost this story because it stopped showing up. Sorry!

* * *

**Hilton Garden Inn Louisville Airport:**

"Hi, how're you?" The lady at the front desk asks once Randy and John approach, placing a seductive smile on her face. "Yeah, we're here to check in." Randy says blandly, not in the mood for her flirting. "Of course, Mr. Orton. Are you two checking in together?" She asks. Randy rolls his eyes, his thoughts of if shes'a fan or not now confirmed. "Yes." John answers for Randy, seeing Randy getting irritated. "And which of your names are the reservations under?" She asks. "Mine." Randy answers. "Yes sir, hold on." She says, typing into the hotel database.

The longer she types, the more worried her face becomes, and the harder she bites on her bottom lip. If it were any other time, and the men both weren't tired and pissed, she'd be pretty sexy making that face. Right now, however, they just want to be left to the privacy of their room. "What the hell is taking so long?" John asks, making the girl jump. John's almost always a pretty happy guy, he really is, but he's just not in the damn mood right now. "There's no reservation under your name. I tried it every way possible." She explains. "What the fuck do you mean there's no reservation?" Randy asks. "There's no rooms reserved under your, or Mr. Cena's name." She explains.

"Randy, what the fuck? You didn't reserve our room?" John asks. "Yes, I did! I did it in the car while you were sleep!" Randy yells. "Then what the fuck happened?" John asks. "I don't fucking know!" Randy yells.

"Uhm, who did you speak with when you called?" The girl asks. "I don't know the bitch's name. Mary, or Maria, or Mariah, or—" She cuts him off, "Marie?" She asks. "Yeah! Marie. Where the fuck is she?" Randy asks. "She was fired earlier today over work performance related reasons." The girl sighs. "Great. Just fucking great." John groans.

"Can we just book a damn room then?" Randy asks. "I'm so sorry, we only have one room available and it's only got one bed." The lady replies, an apologetic look on her face. "FUUUCK!" Randy yells. "How big is the bed? Is it a single?" John asks. "No, it's a double bed." She replies. "Fuck it. That's fine. Just fucking book the room." Randy hisses. "Uhm, alright. I'm so sorry for the inconvience." She says, quickly typing away on the computer. "Whatever." John mumbles, just ready to lay down. She hands them their keys, and they storm off to their room.

They enter to see a bland room, with a lonely bed. "This is going to be a long ass night." John groans, the first to step through the doorway to their doom for the night. "Agreed, buddy. Agreed." Randy mumbles, walking into the bathroom and dropping his traveling case down on the counter. He walks back into the room to see John's dropped his stuff just anywhere, and has stripped down to his briefs. "I'm going to call it a night early. This day has done nothing for my mood. I'm irritated and tired. I'll see you in the morning." John says, collapsing on the bed and crawling under the covers. "Alright, goodnight." Randy replies, putting his clothes in the drawers. "And this time can you remember to keep your naked ass _above_ the sheets, please?" John asks, remembering how the last time they'd been forced to sleep together, he'd woken up with Randy's morning wood pressed hard against his underwear-clad ass. "Oh you know I just can't stay away from you, Johnny. But I'll try." Randy says playfully with a chuckle, but he really means it.

He can't stay away from him. He can't be…that close to John without immediately getting worked up. Randy sleeps fully naked, and that doesn't really work when you get stuck sleeping in the bed with your bestfriend…who you also happen to be hopelessly attracted to. The last time it'd happened, Randy found himself basically dryhumping John as he slept, falling asleep pressed flush against his body after tiring of rubbing his cock over John's clothed asscheeks, daydreaming. He had to make sure things stayed cool this time around.

John was knocked out in no time, and Randy quickly bored of television. He decided the only thing left to do was to join John in sleeping. He strips down and climbs into bed, getting between the comforter and the sheets like John demanded. He tries to go to sleep, but he can feel the heat emitting from John's body and burning his skin. He so desperately wants to touch him, but he can't. It's not right. Especially not while John's asleep. But soon he can't help it.

He climbs out of bed, then re-enters it under the sheets, his body coming into contact with John's. He pulls the covers down a bit, and ghosts his hands over John's chest. He lightly trails his fingers over John's skin, trying to see how deeply sleep he is. Eventually he lays his whole hand down on the muscle, trailing it even lower down John's body. His hand traces over John's strong, perfect, muscular stomach, till it finds itself hovering over John's briefs. He softly lays his hand down on top of John's cock, rubbing it softly, and smiling in satisfaction as he feels it stir beneath his touch.

After touching all over John's skin, Randy finds himself completely hard, with no way of release. He decides that the only things to do is to take care of it himself. He pulls the blankets down to release himself to the free air. Deciding it'd probably be a little awkward explaing his situation to John if he were to wake up, he decides to purchase a random porno on the hotel TV. He mutes the porno, but tries to focus on it, and not John, as he strokes himself. He strokes his self for a long while, occasicionally moaning John's name to himself.

After awhile, John wakes up to see a movement going on in front and to the side of him. He rubs the sleep from his eyes, trying to focus his eyes in the dim light and wake himself up enough to see what it is. Once he comes to, he realizes it's a dick. He focuses even more and realizes that Randy's jacking off in bed, right next to him. He looks to see where the flickering light is coming from, and sees that the TV is on. Randy's watching some crappy porno that they sell in hotels.

"Must you be doing that now? Can't you take that to the bathroom?" John asks suddenly, making Randy jump at being caught. He quickly catches his cool though, pumping a bit faster now, knowing John's awake, "Sorry, Johnny. No can do. There's no TV in the bathroom." Randy replies. John already hated the fact that he has to share a bed with Randy, who sleeps completely nude, but now the damn man is jacking off too. There's a damn limit, and Randy has totally succeeded John's.

John turns his back to Randy a bit, and tries to go to sleep. **Keyword:** _tries_. He can't focus on sleep because of the glinting light coming from the TV, along with the heavy breathing and loud, occasional groans from Randy. Not to mention the fact that the bed is somewhat moving from Randy's heavy tugs. John admits defeat and rolls back onto his back, deciding to just watch the movie till it goes off and he can get to sleep.

That was a horrible idea for two reasons. **One:** in order to watch the TV, he has to watch Randy jacking off in his immediate peripheral, and that's a little weird for him. **Two:** he's now getting hard inside his briefs. He reaches down and rubs at his semi-hard dick through his underwear, trying to wane away his erection. It only strengthens it. He bites his lip as he rubs harder, teasing himself. Before he can do anything about it, he's pulls his briefs down a bit, and pulls out his own cock, yanking furiously at it. Randy seems to be unphased by it.

However, Randy is _completely_ phased by it. Every chance he gets, he looks over at John, or at John's cock, wishing John's hand was his lips. Oh how he wants to touch John so bad. It doesn't help when little moans start espcaping John's lips, and he throws his head back in pleasure. With his head thrown back, and eyes closed, Randy takes the opportunity to turn and get a good look at the sight, drinking it all in. It's absolutely breathtaking. John's even more gorgeous then the last time Randy secretely checked him out. Only this time, he's completely naked and tugging furiously at his cock. Randy's cock twitches at the sight. God, he wishes to be that hand right now. After awhile, John opens his eyes again, and Randy quickly tries to lose himself in the horribly produced and filmed movie.

"I can't believe we're doing this again." John mumbles after awhile as he yanks. "Doing what?" Randy asks, trying his hardest to focus on the TV. "This! Jacking off next to each other to some crappy porno like we're back in OVW." John replies, and Randy shrugs. "Didn't ask for you to join, ya know?" Randy mentions. "Didn't have any other choice, really." John mumbles. Silence ensues again as they continue touching theirselves.

Soon Randy can't take it anymore. He has to do what he's wanted to do since John woke up; fuck, lightyears before John woke up. He switches his hand so that he's jacking off with his left hand, and his right hand is free. He takes his right hand and reaches over, grabbing onto John's length and stroking. "W-W-What are you doing, R-Randy?" John asks, looking at Randy with terrified eyes, removing his own hand then watching Randy take over. "Helping you out." Randy replies, stroking his and John's cock at the same pace. "I-I…why?" John asks, not knowing what to say, and wishing it didn't feel so good. "Because I want to. John you have no clue how long I've wanted to touch you, and to do to you what I want." Randy says, forgetting about his own dick, and focusing just on John's, increasing the speed of his strokes. "Oh God," John moans out, "W-Why?" John manages to get out. "You've teased me for far too long, Johnny. The way you prance around our hotel rooms in barely anything. How you cling to me 24/7 like we're attached at the fucking hip. The way you wear your pants and shorts low so that I can see your V. How you sway your hips when you walk in front of me. And the pants you wear that cling to your ass so I can clearly see your nice, sexy, big ass that I want to do all sorts of things to. You've got an ass that's just meant to be fucked; meant to be fucked by me. You've teased me for _far_ too long, John." Randy explains. "I-I didn't do any of that on purpose, R-R-Randy!" John says, moaning out at Randy's touch.

"I don't care. I've finally hit the point where I can't stand it anymore. I'm going to get what I want tonight." Randy hisses, leaning up on his knees. "Randy, no. Stop. I'm not gay. I don't want to do th—" John's cut off when Randy leans down and licks at the head of his cock. "Holy fuck!" John groans out. Randy continues stroking John's cock as he kisses and licks along the head of it. John cries out in pleasure, and he feels it getting harder and harder to deny the wonderful feelings he has right now. Randy takes the entire head into his mouth, sealing his lips around it, and giving a few soft sucks as his tongue trails around it. John's hand reaches down to grab at anywhere of Randy that he can reach.

"Johnny," Randy whispers, giving another lick to the head, "Just indulge me for the night. Please?" Randy begs, then seals his lips around the head of John's cock again, "Hmm?" Randy calls out, the vibrations running through John's cock and driving him insane. "Fuck! Fine. Yes. Yes! I'll do whatever you want me to!" John swears. He'll do whatever Randy fucking wants him to do, as long as he doesn't fucking stop.

As if Randy could hear his thoughts, he pulls from John's dick. "Good," Randy smirks, then climbs up John's body, pulling him up so John's back is against the headboard. "Indulge me. I want you to suck my dick." Randy smirks. "But—" John tries to argue, but Randy runs his cock across John's bottom lip, "Ah, ah. I did it for you, remember?" Randy asks. "Barely." John mumbles. "Maybe I'll finish when I know you'll do as I say." Randy explains, and John, for some reason, nods.

He slowly opens his mouth, and Randy pushes inside. "Suck." Randy commands. John gives a small nod, then places his lips around the head of Randy's cock. Randy moans out at the touch, trying his hardest not to buck into John's mouth and scare him. As slow as possible, inch by inch, John pushes his lips further down Randy's cock till it's almost fully at the base. He hollows his cheeks and sucks, pulling his lips back up to the tip. He repeats his actions, gaining some confidence with each bob, slowly picking up momentum. Randy tries his hardest to let him get comfortable with a pace of his own, but after awhile, he just can't take the slow pace.

He grabs John's short hair, and forces him to look up at him, the head of his cock sitting just inside John's parted lips, John looking up at him with those beautiful, bright, blue, blowjob eyes. "I changed my mind. I want to fuck your mouth." Orton states, and John's eyes go wide. "Uhhh…" John mumbles, not sure what to do or say. That was a mistake, however, because the vibrations shoot straight through Randy's dick. "Say okay!" Randy commands, but John doesn't speak. In fact, he just winces a bit. "SAY OKAY!" Randy demands with a yell, two seconds from losing all self control of holding himself back. "Okay!" John yells, a bit scared of Randy, and Randy immediately slams into John's mouth.

He pushes John's head down, sealing John's lips around his cock, then begins thrusting into John's mouth at a fast, deep rate, fucking John's throat till it's raw and on fire.

John feels dirty and disgusting, and knows he shouldn't be allowing this to happen. But he can't help but note the fact that it feels so good, his tongue slidding across the soft, smooth skin of Randy's dick. Randy might be in control right now, but it's John's perfect mouth and skills that are making Randy repeatedly moan out like a whore. John's name, along with praises, are spilling from his mouth as the head of his cock comes in repeated contact with the back of John's throat. John basks in the fact that he can make Randy say his name, scream his name. That's what gives him the willpower to push away all the thoughts of how dirty and wrong this is. The fact that he can make Randy feel this way gives him power. A power that he only feels when he's dominating Randy in the ring, and pins him for the 1, 2, 3. Even then it's not real power. It's simply a script they follow. But here, in the confines of their hotel room, as Randy fucks John's throat senseless, John knows all the power he's feeling is real. And that pushes him to do every possible trick he can on Randy's dick, hoping to satisfy Randy as much as possible.

"Fuck, John, fuck, that feels so good. Fuck, baby, you're gonna make me fucking cum!" Randy yells out, sliding his cock even further down John's throat. John hums his approval, knowing that that'll mean he's done the best job at satisfying Randy, and he's practically begging to find out what Randy's sweet cum tastes like. John begins swallowing around Randy's dick repeatedly, trying to hurry the end result, but Randy quickly finds the will power to pull out. "Nuh-uh. Not so fast. I already told you, John. I've craved your ass for so long. I'm going to get what I've been wanting." Randy smirks, and fear takes over John.

A blowjob was one thing, John can deal with that. But the idea of something being shoved inside him? That idea isn't sitting too well with John the least bit.

"Randy, no. I don't want to. Please no." John begs, pushing away from Randy. "But weren't you enjoying giving me that blowjob, Johnny?" Randy asks. "That's one thing. This is—" Randy cuts in, "I can make the sex even more enjoyable for you if you just give me the chance, Johnny. Get on your hands and knees." Randy commands.

Something inside John won't let him physically disobey Randy, and he slowly turns on his hands and knees. His mouth, however, still has no problem disobeying Randy and arguing.

"Randy, please don't do this. I don't want this to happen. I'm not doing this. Please don't." John half commands, half begs.

He knows once Randy has his mind set to something, Randy's going to get it no matter what it takes, and right now, John can't even think of even a half decent enough reason to get Randy to change his mind, so he continues begging, hoping Randy will take pity on him.

"Randy, please. Please. This is too far. I don't want to go this far. Let me just go back to sucking you. I'll do a better job, I promise. Just please don't do this to me." John pleads, as Randy pushes John's top half down to the bed, which in turn raises his ass even higher in the air, in the perfect position to be fucked. "How about I try to coax you into the sex, and if you don't like it, I won't do it?" Randy offers a deal, though deep inside, he knows whether John says yes or no, he's not going to stop. John bites back his defiance and nods, "Fine. But you _have_ to stop if I say so!" John commands. "Anything for you, baby." Randy whispers, before kissing John's right, then left asscheek.

He softly spreads John's cheeks till John's hole is fully visible and ready. Randy watches it quiver and pulse, from John's fear and anticipation, for a moment, his mouth salivating to taste. Slowly, he leans down and drags his tongue from John's sac, up and over his hole, to the top of his crack. John's body shudders at the feeling, but no noise is produced. Randy doesn't like that. He tries one more time, and a third, but John still won't allow himself to release his moan. Randy spits down onto the hole, then circles his tongue around it, letting it dip ever so slightly past the muscles. At that, John can't hold back anymore, and he lets out a long and loud moan, arching his back and pushing his ass up further, silently begging for Randy to repeat his actions. Now happy that his effort is being appreciated, Randy leans back down and continues running his tongue over the hole, every so often sucking against it.

John loves the feeling of Randy eating his ass. At this point, he's not even thinking about the penetration to come. That is…not until Randy pushes his tongue further into the hole than he was before. John bites his lip at the slight sting.

Randy's tongue pushes further and further in, till his tongue won't allow more. He pulls out, then repeats the actions, lubing up John's insides for his fingers, as he gets to taste John even more. Just mere seconds after the entry of Randy's tongue, John's moaning out and pushing back against Randy's face. Randy grabs onto John's asscheeks, delving his tongue as deep as possible, happy to oblige.

"Randy, your fingers. Come on." John says, wanting to feel something more, taking a leap of bravery. Randy pulls from John's body, and places two fingers to John's lips. "Suck." He demands, and John takes the fingers into his mouth, sucking on them just as expertly as he did Randy's cock.

Once wet enough, Randy pulls his fingers away, and returns to knealing behind John. He spits down at the hole again, then uses his index finger to spread around the saliva a bit, before slipping it inside John. Having been stretched out enough to accomidate one, single finger, thanks to Randy's tongue workout, John immediately moans out and pushes his body back, trying to get the finger deeper inside him. "Impatient, aren't we?" Randy chuckles. "More. Now." John commands, and Randy moves his finger in and out of John for a moment, before slowly slipping his middle finger inside John as well.

John's body tenses at the small pain, and he slides his body away from the intrusions. Randy quickly grabs John by the hip, and pulls him back against his fingers, then holds his body in place. "It's okay, Johnny. You've been hurt worse." Randy whispers assuringly, trying to coax the pain out of John with comforting words. John nods, "Do it." He says, and Randy smiles. Randy pushes his fingers in deeper, and slowly scissors and twists them, preparing John for what's to come. John eventually begins groaning, rocking his body along Randy's fingers.

After a few minutes of preparation, Randy pulls his fingers from John's hole and sucks on them. "Mm, Johnny, you taste so good." Randy announces, licking at his fingers. "Can I taste?" John asks, a little weirded out with himself that he even asked. Randy pushes his fingers back inside John quickly, running them along John's tight walls. He pulls out, then puts his fingers in front of John's mouth. John slowly lets his tongue fall from his mouth, running over Randy's fingers. He runs his tongue over the top of Randy's fingers, then under, before sucking them into his mouth. "You've got such a perfect, little mouth, Johnny." Randy praises as he watches in awe as John sucks on his fingers as if they were his cock.

Randy pulls his fingers from John's mouth and replaces them with his tongue, pulling John into their first kiss. Their tongues slide against each other for a moment before Randy, yet again, pulls away.

"I need you to lube me up so I don't hurt you." Randy whispers, standing up on his knees so his cock is in front of John's face. John lets some spit fall from his lips all along the top of Randy's length. He then takes the entire thing into his mouth, running his lips over it quickly, trying to get it wet as possible, before pulling away and spitting on it again, then returning his lips to Randy's cock. Randy gives it a few seconds before pulling away, having to force himself to pull from John's mouth. John can make Randy come undone with just his lips, but Randy _has_ to find out what being inside John feels like.

Randy takes his place behind John yet again, and spits down onto the hole for the third time, preparing for his most important entry. He grabs John's waist and enters John slowly, burying himself to the hilt in John's perfect, tight heat.

John's tight. John's tighter than Randy ever imagined, and his velvet walls are choking Randy so hard that he can barely move within John.

John hisses out in pain at the invader, but Randy rubs his hand into John's hip, trying to relax him. "It's okay, Johnny. You can take it." Randy says assuringly, hoping John doesn't ask him to stop. "Yeah, baby. I can take it. Fuck, Randy, move. Move!" John replies. "No, you need a second to adjust." Randy explains. "Randy, move! I need you so fucking bad." John pleads, and Randy cheeses at the fact that John is taking to this new, alternative activity so fast, and so well.

Randy grabs John's hips and pulls almost out, just leaving the head of his dick inside, before slamming back into John. "FUCK!" John yells out in pleasure. Randy repeats the actions a few more times, letting John get used to the movements, as well as trying to loosen up the constriction of John's perfect tightness. Once they're both into it, Randy increases his pace, now going hard and fast inside John. John moans out Randy's name, these new feelings taking over his body.

He feels so full. Randy…Randy completes him. He never would have thought this could feel this way, but here they are.

"Shit, baby, harder." John commands, and Randy changes his angle, then trusts, hard, back into John. John arches his back, tingling sensations shooting through his body. Randy knows exactly what happened, so he stills, wanting to see John's reaction. After the tingling subsides, John finally lifts his head from where he hung it, "Again." He commands, and Randy pulls almost out, then slams back in, hitting the spot yet again, then stilling. "Fuck. Again!" John commands, and Randy immediately starts pouding away at John's fuck bundle, making John scream out in pleasure and delight.

Randy can hardly take John moans and screams, accompanying his ass, and soon feels his stomach tightening. He wraps an arm around John's waist, pulling him up so he's practically sitting on Randy's cock. Randy doesn't want to ruin the sheets. He wants a round two. He holds John tightly to his body, thrusting fast and deep inside him, as he reaches around and grabs John's hard cock, stroking him to his release. "Yeah, fuck, Randy, touch me." John groans out, rocking his hips back to meet Randy's, the blows becoming even more fierce. "Johnny, I want you to cum. I want to feel you even tighter around me." Randy says as he strokes John, his thrusts becoming erratic inside him.

John's already as tight as he can possibly be around Randy. Randy wants to feel how his body will react to John becoming even more tighter.

With another stab into his fuck bundle, John's sent over the edge. He clenches his muscles as his cum shoots onto his chest, all the while coating Randy's hand. John gets so tight around Randy, that Randy can barely breath.

As the last few streams of cum finish from John's cock, he leans down, collapsing on the bed. In doing so, Randy slips from John's hole.

Randy's release is imminent, and he quickly climbs up John's body, positioning his cock at John's mouth as he strokes himself. John immediately opens his mouth, anxious to taste his new lover's sweet essence. With just a few strokes, Randy comes undone, spewing inside John's waiting mouth. John quickly covers the head of Randy's cock with his mouth, allowing every drop Randy has to offer to go down his throat, swallowing greedily as Randy cums.

Once completely empty, and once John pulls away, Randy pulls off of John and lays down. He takes a moment to catch his breath, neither man saying a word.

Randy's not done with John yet, though. He quickly leans down and grabs John's cock, stroking it yet again. "W-What are you doing?" John asks, confused. "I need you hard." Randy replies. "Why?" John asks. "So we can go again. I want to be inside you again." Randy explains, a sick need to just bury himself inside John and _never_ come out. John allows Randy to will him back to full hardness, reaching over and grabbing Randy's cock to do the same.

John suddenly sits up, getting on his knees. "What are you doing, baby?" Randy asks. "I want to suck you off. Please?" John replies, leaning down to lick at the head of Randy's cock, stuffing his mouth full of Randy slowly becoming his new favorite thing to do. Randy groans out in pleasure, but quickly pulls himself together, pulling John away from his body.

"Stop, babe." Randy whispers. "Why?" John asks. "Lay down." Randy whispers some more. He has some different plans for John this time around. John quickly flops onto his stomach, but Randy is just as quick to roll him over onto his back. "What are you doing?" John asks, looking up at Randy with curious eyes. "I want to see your beautiful face this time. I want to hold you and kiss you this time." Randy answers, getting on his knees infront of John's body. John's eyes go wide, completely at a loss for words. Randy uses his knee to kick John's legs apart, grabbing them and wrapping them around his own waist.

"Are you ready, gorgeous?" Randy asks, leaning down close to John's face. "Uhm, yeah…" John replies, not used to this side of Randy. At John's signal, Randy slowly leans in and re-enters John. John immediately moans out in pleasure, reaching up to wrap his arms around Randy. Randy leans down close to John's body, leaning on his forearms on either side of John's head, then takes John's lips as his own. Their tongues softly tangle together as the men's body make a slow, rocking movement; Randy making absolute love to John's body.

As their tongues dance, Randy creates a slow, rhythmic pace. He continuously slowly pulls out, only to push right back in at the same slow pace, pushing right in and against John's spot. He presses himself against the spot, not moving, as his tongue explores John's mouth, while John screams out in pleasure against Randy's lips. Again Randy pulls out, only to slowly push back in and against John's bundle, pressing against it as his tongue clashes with John, wanting to give him a slow, pleasurable torture.

"Fuck, Randy, this feels so fucking good!" John cries out, bucking his hips against Randy's, only getting Randy to press even harder against the bundle of nerves. John screams out Randy's name, making Randy smile. Nothing sounds sexier to Randy, then John screaming out his name as he's deep inside him. "Does it feel good, baby?" Randy asks, kissing across John's neck, continuing his torturous, slow pace. "Yes, fuck, Ran, it feels perfect!" John cries out, his nails digging into Randy's back.

"I can't hold off any longer, John. Fuck. Cum for me, gorgeous." Randy says, wrapping a hand around John's length and giving slow strokes as he presses into John's spot. The combination proves too much for John, and he loses all his senses, his back arching off the bed as he cums, it landing on both he and Randy's chest. He again gets tighter around Randy's cock, suffocating him even more than last time, if that's even possible.

"Fuck, Johnny! So fucking tight! So fucking good! G-Gonna cum, baby! Gotta cum!" Randy yells out, then attempts to pull out of John so he can feed him. "No. Inside me. Cum inside me, baby." John begs. "John?" Randy calls out, not sure if he should or not. "Please. I want it. I want to feel it. Cum inside me. Please." John pleads, then purposely tightens his muscles more.

Randy can't hold off any longer, especially at John's constriction and sexy ass begging voice. He pushes inside of John as deep as possible, before filling him up completely with his seed. John's ass milks Randy dry. There's so much cum that some starts to leak out of John before Randy can even pull out.

Randy doesn't pull out anyway. He wants to stay inside John as long as he can.

He collapses on John's body, wrapping his arms around him tightly, and pressing his lips to John's. John, in return, wraps his arms around Randy as well, reciprocating the kiss as his tongue fights with Randy's. Randy pulls away and kisses along John's neck for a moment, before resting his head, sighing against the skin of John's neck.

"Johnny, that was amazing." Randy whispers. "That was perfect." John replies, one-upping him. "I've always thought about how it would be like if I finally got the chance to take you…" Randy admits. "And?" John asks. "My imagination did you no justice. This was more than my little imagination could ever handle. God, John, it feels so amazing inside you." Randy whispers, his dick starting to swell yet again. "You feel amazing inside of me, Ran. I would have never thought being with another man could feel so good. I'm glad I tried it with you." John admits. "I'm glad you let me." Randy chuckles.

"This…this doesn't have to end right? This can continue on, can't it?" John asks, a bit afraid of this just becoming a one night stand. "John, you ask for me anytime you'd like, okay? There's no place I'd rather be then buried deep inside your perfect, tight ass." Randy says straight into John's ear, licking at the shell of it. John gives a soft sigh of relief, "Good." He replies.

"Speaking of this not ending, how about a round 3?" Randy asks, kissing at the corner of John's lips, his dick hardening inside of John. "I don't think my ass can take it, Ran. You wore me out." John mentions, though his dick starts to fill at the thought of being with Randy yet again. "Damn." Randy sighs. "Why so eager?" John asks. "I've been wanting you for years, John. We've got a lot of time to catch up on, and I'm going to make damn sure we do." Randy explains, sucking at the pulse point on John's neck, making John moan out at the feelings.

"I'm sticky and sweaty. How about I bend over for you in the shower." John suggests, smirking. "Mmm, God, that sounds amazing." Randy says, slowly pulling out of John to stand. "Yeah, it does, baby." John replies.

* * *

**A/N:** Omg, so I wrote this when I was practically sleep. In fact, I honestly don't remember writing it. After re-reading it, I see that it's kind of a new writing style for me, at least in my mind. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! Leave reviews on your thoughts! Thanks for reading! :) Oh, and have a happy #Raw1000; depending on whether the episode pisses me off or not, I'll either update WTCM Monday afterwards, or Tuesday afternoon.


End file.
